Our Little Boy
by Bullet-proof-Idea
Summary: A cute fluffy story from Bella and the Cullen's POV about Bella's and Edward's son. Please read and review No flames please!BIG NOTICE!PLEASE READ!
1. Thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight and never will ( sigh) The only thing I own is amadaus

Summary: From bellas point of view as she watches her son play sweet fluffy story

Authors note: ahead of time sorry for this being so short I may add more later though

I watch you laugh as you play with your father. This though so normal for you is still quite a surprise to me. I never pictured him being a father, not in a million years. But you……you my son, my sweet little boy, are our miracle child. The son that shouldn't be, the little legend. You probably have no clue how much joy you bring us, how much we enjoy watching you grow and play.

You will never quite understand how much you please you father just by calling him "daddy". You will never get why we are so protective of you, why we won't let you go into the woods alone. Though you don't understand now you will realize later that there are worse tings in this world than the monsters under the bed, You will never understand how much we fear how you will be judged , we fear for you when you get older how will we explain?. But for now we are content with you just laughing with your father as you play on the front lawn…..and be our little boy….my little boy…Amadaus


	2. Worries

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight ( because if I did I be rich) I only own amadaus

**Authors note: **Hey Guys! Lots of people liked my first installment to this so Im writing another chapter! WOOT! Anywho hope you like this one! It's told from Edwards POV. Read and review!

--------------------------

I have a Son. I, the lonely vampire, have a son. This Knocks the breath out of me and throws me for loops every time I see him. I watch him play and struggle to walk, his face making a cute frown when his plan doesn't quite work out.

I watch him learn to talk. Each word a small victory in his small battle plan. I watch as he reaches out to me squealing " Daddy!" His hands raised wanting me to pick him up. I watch as he laughs when I swing him around.

But when he begins to cry my world stops. Its hurts to hear him cry. I have this undying need to comfort him, to hold him, and rock him making his world okay again. Then when his crying stops the need goes away and the ache in my heart goes away.

I worry; I worry for what his life is going to be like. What will happen when questions arise? What will happen when he wonders why he feels so different from the other kids? What will we do then? What will we say?

Bella tells me not to worry right now. I try, enjoying the moments now when his vocabulary only consists of about four words. And as I hold him while he sleeps I am content to have this moment last for ever. Just me and my son like this….even if it's only for a little while.

**Authors Note:** Hope you guys liked this! Please review!


	3. Questions

**Disclaimer- I dont own anything but Amadaus...**

**Authors note: Hey guys!well this is it the end, the finale for this story... sorry this took so long! my computer decided it hated me and crashed and took all my files with it...stupid computer...anywho! hope you like this! I may write a sequel depending on your reviews. This is from Amadaus's POV**

* * *

Questions.

I ask lots of these.

But I never seem to get very good answers.

Why can't I go into the woods?

Why can't I play sports?

Why doesn't Daddy sleep?

Why does Aunt Rosie hate me?

* * *

Answers.

I never get any of these.

Sometimes I get half answers, as if I shouldn't know the whole truth.

Because your too little to be outside by your self.

Because we don't want you getting hurt.

Well tell you when you're older.

Silence. There is always silence and a sad look. Mommy hugs me but I don't want a hug, I want an answer.

* * *

I know I'm different from the other kids. I know I can run faster and hit harder then any of them.

But does that make me truly different?

Does it make me a freak?

An outcast?

A loner?

Will it doom me to forever ask questions?

Never getting answers only half truths.

Will you answer my questions?

Or will you leave me to ponder?

Forever wondering why?

* * *

I know someday you'll answer.

But right now it's too hard.

So Ill wait.

And think of new questions.

So that brings me to this.

"Daddy where do Babies come from?"

**

* * *

Poor ed...anywho...Bye guys! Please read and review!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE REALLY IMPORTANT! READ!

**Authors note!

* * *

okay guys since I have been getting a billion requests to do a follow up to the story of Amadaus I have come to a descion...TO GRANT THEE YOUR REQUEST! More amadaus action is on the way! It may take a bit though ( because I have like six other stories in the works...) But their will be a sequel! And possibly a one shot answering Amadaus's quetsion in the last chapter...**


End file.
